Legend
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: A portal opens in the Western Air Temple, connecting the Avatar world to the Feudal Era. Now the Gaang must help Inuyasha and friends get to the Eastern Air Temple, where the other portal is, and return to the Feudal Era. And there's another thing-a demon
1. The Legend of the Portal

**As promised, here's is my Avatar: The Last Airbender/Inuyasha crossover. This should be interesting. So here's **_**Legend.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"Sokka, can you find Aang, Haru, The Duke and Teo and tell them that dinner is ready?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Sokka standing up, "Toph, make sure Katara and Zuko don't kill each other."

"Can do," Toph said.

"He's the one that starts it," Katara mumbled, referring to Zuko as she stirred the stew in the pot.

"Now, now, Katara, am I gonna have to put you in time out?" Toph said, wagging her finger at Katara. Katara was about to retort when Aang came bounding in along with Haru, The Duke and Teo.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what we found!" said Aang excitedly, sitting down and accepting the bowl of stew from Katara.

"Whatcha find?" Toph asked, taking a bite of stew.

"Well when we were exploring, when we found this really old room," said Haru.

"And in it was this whole wall with a story on it," said Teo.

"Aang tell them about it!" said The Duke excitedly.

"Well as Teo said, there was this whole story written on a wall," said Aang, "It told the story of a portal to another world that opened in the air temple every 500 years. According to the story, the portal opened up right in this room at sunset and reappeared about a week later at the Eastern Air Temple."

"So oo jou dink ris bortal is deal?" asked Sokka with a mouthful of food.

"Why don't you try swallowing your food first?" Zuko asked, wiping off bits of food Sokka had spit on his face. Sokka swallowed and said "So do you think this portal is real?"

"Maybe," Aang said, "We can wait here and see, the sun is about to set."

"Yeah, I'd like to see if this portal is real," said Katara, "A portal to another world sounds pretty cool." So the group at patiently (except Aang who kept bouncing up and down in his seat) as the sun began to set. Just as it almost disappeared a bright white light appeared in the corner of the room.

"It's real!" said Aang, jumping up.

"But what's that noise?" Toph asked. There was a noise. It was faint, but they could clearly hear screams coming from the portal. And it sounded like the screams were getting closer. Suddenly, the portal spit out seven things face first onto the floor. One was a black jet of light that shot off into the distance and our of sight. Three things on the floor were clearly humans. One was a young girl with waist long dark brown hair wearing a pink and green kimono with brown sandals, carrying what looked like a giant boomerang. Another was a man with short black hair in a low ponytail wearing purple robes and brown sandals carrying a gold staff. The other was a young girl with waist long black hair. She had on the oddest outfit. A white shirt with a green collar and red tie and short green skirt with white socks and brown shoes.

The remaining three were odd looking. One looked like a cat, but had two tails. The other looked like a little kid in a blue outfit with a light brown vest and a blue bow in their red-brown hair, but had a puffy light tan tail and fox feet. The last looked like a human. He was wearing a puffy red outfit and purple and white necklace, carrying what looked like a sword in a sheath. He had waist long silver hair, but the oddest thing about him was that he had two pointy ears, identical to his hair color, sticking up out of his head instead of normal human ears. This guy was the one that looked up from where his face met the ground and said angrily, "Okay, who the hell put that portal there?!"

**So there's chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	2. Introductions and Information

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"What's going on?" asked Toph, "It sounds like a bunch of things falling to the ground."

"How did we get here?" asked the girl with the giant boomerang, rubbing her head.

"Excuse me," said Katara standing, "But who are all of you?" The six odd beings stood up off the floor. The man in purple robes saw Katara and (of course) walked over to her, taking her hands in his and asking her "Excuse lovely lady, but would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Sokka fainted. The girl with the giant boomerang hit the man in purple in the head with her giant boomerang.

"Excuse him," she said, dragging the man in purple away from Katara, "He sometimes has trouble controlling himself."

"What happened?" asked Sokka regaining consciousness.

"Some guy asked Katara to bear his children?" said Zuko.

"SAY WHAT?!" screeched Sokka, "Who is he! I'll kill him!"

"It's okay," said the girl in a green skirt and white shirt, "He says that to practically every girl he meets."

"So who are you guys?" asked Aang, glaring daggers at the man in purple.

"Well, you know Miroku, the one in purple" said the girl with the giant boomerang, glaring at the monk, "And I'm Sango. This is my two tail cat, Kirara."

"She's adorable!" Katara squealed, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Sango, handing Kirara into Katara's arms. Kirara purred and snuggled into Katara.

"My name's Kagome," said the girl with the green skirt and white shirt.

"And I'm Shippo," piped up the smallest one in blue with a puffy tail and fox feet.

"My name's Inuyasha," said the one in red with silver hair and matching dog ears on his head.

"You guys have weird names," said Toph.

"Toph," said Katara sternly, handing Kirara back to Sango.

"Oh, like you weren't thinking it," said Toph.

"So who are you guys?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm Katara," said Katara.

"Toph Bei Fong," said Toph.

"Sokka's the name," said Sokka.

"Zuko," said Zuko.

"My name is Haru," said Haru.

"I'm The Duke," said The Duke.

"I'm Teo," said Teo.

"And I'm Aang," said Aang.

"And they call our names weird," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha cringed, knowing the tone in Kagome's voice.

"Sit boy," Kagome said. Inuyasha at that moment met the floor of the Western Air Temple. Katara looked at Kagome in amazement.

"Oh, you've got to tell me how to do that," Katara said. There, of course, were times when Katara wished she could do to Sokka (and now Zuko) what Kagome just did to Inuyasha.

"So how did you guys get here?" asked Teo.

"Well we were pursuing what we think to be one of Naraku's incarnations when a portal suddenly opened before us and we fell through," said Miroku.

"Who's Naraku?" asked Aang.

"An evil demon," said Inuyasha.

"But there are no demons here," said Aang, looking curiously from Inuyasha's ears to Shippo's feet and tail, "Why do you two…?"

"I'm a half dog demon," said Inuyasha, his ears twitching, "My mom was a human, my dad was a demon."

"You look like a cat," said Aang.

"But I'm a dog okay," Inuyasha snapped.

"Okay," said Aang, "Geez, no need to get touchy."

"And I'm a fox demon," said Shippo. Sokka was staring at Sango's giant boomerang.

"Is that a giant boomerang?" Sokka asked.

"Actually it's called a Hirakotsu," said Sango.

"Can I see it," asked Sokka.

"Sure," said Sango, letting Sokka hold her Hirakotsu, "But you might want to be careful it's a little-" Sokka hit the floor as he tried to pick up the heavy Hirakotsu.

"Heavy," Sango finished.

"It's so beautiful," Sokka said in a dreamy voice, stroking the Hirakotsu, "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"Okay Sokka," said Katara in a voice that sounded like a mother talking to her young child, "Give the nice lady her boomerang back." Sokka pouted and gave Sango back her Hirakotsu.

"So do you know how we can get back to our world, the feudal era?" asked Miroku.

"If the legend is right, in about a week, there should be another portal at the Eastern Air Temple that will take you back to your world," said Aang.

"But about the incarnation of this demon Naraku," said Katara, "What did it look like?"

"Well, all we know is that it's a jet of black light," sad Inuyasha, "But the scent of Naraku was all over it."

"Didn't something like that come out the portal?" Haru said.

"That's not good," said Sango, "If Naraku's incarnation got into your world, then your world is in trouble."

"What if the Fire Nation finds out about this?" said Katara worryingly.

"They might try to get it to work for them," said Toph.

"We need to find it," said Inuyasha.

"We could help," said Aang, "You'll need us to show you the way to the Eastern Air Temple."

"But we'll need to leave now," said Inuyasha, "Naraku's incarnation can attack anywhere at any moment."

"Haru, Teo and I could stay here and watch over the temple," said the Duke.

"But Appa can't carry all of us," said Aang.

"Don't worry," said Sango, "Kirara?" Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and transformed.

"Did that cat just grow really fast?" Toph asked, noticing the shift in Kirara's weight.

"Kirara can carry Miroku, Shippo and I," said Sango.

"I'll carry Kagome and follow you from the ground," said Inuyasha.

"One thing though," said Katara.

"What is it?" asked Kagome curiously.

"If you guys are going out into our world, you'll need different clothes," said Katara.

**In the next chapter, you'll get Inuyasha and the gang in their new outfits. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	3. Disguises

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Sango asked.

"Oh their fine," said Sokka, "If you want to be captured by the fire nation."

"I still have my fire nation clothes," Katara said, "Sango and Kagome should be able to fit into them."

"I have some earth kingdom clothes that Miroku and Inuyasha can borrow," offered Zuko.

"What about me?" asked Shippo.

"I think you may be able to pass for water tribe," said Katara, "But you'll have to hide your tail."

"What about this?" Shippo asked. He curled his tail close to his body so that it looked like a spot on his pants.

"Perfect," said Katara, smiling at the adorable little fox demon.

"What about Kirara?" asked Sango.

"There are plenty of odd animal in this world," said Aang, "Kirara will fit right in. Like Momo." As if on cue, Momo came flying in.

"Did that monkey just fly?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," said Aang with a wide smile.

So Kagome and Sango followed Katara to her room while Miroku and Inuyasha followed Zuko to his room. It didn't take long for the boys to change. Inuyasha came out in a green tunic and bark brown pants with dark green shoes. A green bandana was tied around his head to hide his ears. His long silver hair was tied back into a low ponytail. Miroku was wearing the green and gold robes Zuko wore while working at his Uncle's teashop in Ba Sing Se. His back hair was tied up into a top knot.

"We're done," said Katara, "Kagome, Sango come in." The two girls walked in and Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws hit the floor. Kagome was wearing Katara's Fire Nation outfit. Her black hair was the way Katara had done hers in the Fire Nation. Sango was wearing Katara's water tribe outfit (from the second season). Her dark brown hair was tied back into the braid Katara use to wear her hand in.

"Good job Katara," Zuko complimented. Katara just glared at him and muttered "Thanks."

"We better get going," said Aang. He blew his bison whistle, calling Appa from wherever he was in the temple. The large bison came from behind a pillar in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," said Aang.

"Yeah, and I'm a flying dog," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Well, let's go," said Aang as he, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Sokka climbed onto Appa. Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed onto Kirara and Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Appa yip yip," Aang said as Appa flew into the sky, closely followed.

"Wow, that thing really can fly," said Inuyasha, following Appa from the ground.

**There's chapter 3! Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer. Anyway, Please Review!**


	4. Bending

**Thanks for the reviews!** **Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome okay down there?" Aang called down from Appa in the sky.

"Yeah, were cool," Inuyasha yelled up to them.

"Aang, look ahead," said Katara. Aang followed Katara's gaze to a group of familiar red tents with a black insignia on them.

"Fire Nation," said Sokka, "Inuyasha stop!" he called down. Unfortunately, Inuyasha ran right into the Fire Nation camp.

"This doesn't seem good," said Inuyasha. The Fire Nation soldiers immediately attacked. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetseigua and blacked the fire just in time.

"What the hell?!" he said, "Did these guys just shoot fire out heir hands?!" Appa flew to the ground, dropping off Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara watched safely from the air.

"Well, take care of this," said Katara, opening her water pouch and freezing some of the nearby soldiers to trees. Aang blasted most of them back with a gust of wind and punched a rock to one of the remaining ones. Toph shot rocks at nearby soldiers, knocking them out. Sokka was in a sword fight with one of the remaining soldiers while Zuko was skillfully battling three at once. Katara however, did not see the firebender sneaking up.

"KATARA! WATCH OUT!" Zuko yelled. He ran toward her and pushed her out of the way just as the firebender shot a fireball at her. Both of them hit the ground, Zuko landing on top of her. Katara looked up at him, wide-eyed and breathless. Then she seemed to regain herself again.

"Can you get off me?" she snapped. Zuko rolled off her and they both stood up.

"You're welcome," Zuko mumbled.

"I didn't need saving," said Katara.

"Sure," said Zuko sarcastically, "If it wasn't for me you'd be toast. Literally."

"Guys, this isn't the time to fight!" Toph scolded, bringing up a rock tower to knock away a firebender.

"How can they do that?" Sango asked, watching the bending battle taking place below.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, get on Appa!" Aang said. Appa swooped down, allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to climb onto him, closely followed my Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko.

"How did you guys do that?" Kagome asked.

"Do what?" Aang asked.

"Controlling the water and earth and fire and air," said Kagome.

"That was so cool!" said Shippo as Kirara flew near Appa.

"They don't have benders in your world?" Katara asked.

"No," answered Inuyasha.

"Well bending is what you just saw," explained Katara, "There are some people in our world that have the ability to control water, earth, fire or air."

"So it's like magic?" asked Miroku.

"It's not magic," said Katara, "It's bending and its-"

"An ancient custom of our world, blah, blah, blah," said Sokka, "Don't bore them to death sis."

"But what about you?" asked Sango, looking at Toph's clouded silver-blue eyes, "Aren't you blind?"

"Yeah," said Toph, "But I see with my feet. I can sense vibrations in the earth."

"Really?" said Inuyasha in amazement.

"Really," said Toph.

"That's kinda cool," said Inuyasha.

"But what about Aang?" asked Kagome, "He was bending air and earth."

"I'm the Avatar," said Aang, "I can bend all four elements."

"This world is just full of surprises," said Shippo.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Tell Him

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

The group camped out in a clearing that night and everyone in the Aang Gaang were doing their various chores. Aang was gathering more firewood and Sango tagged along with him. Toph was playing with rocks and Zuko stayed secluded in a corner of the clearing. Shippo was currently annoying the heck out of Zuko. Kirara and Momo were playing with each other. Sokka and Inuyasha had gone to a clearing where Inuyasha was helping Sokka practice sword fighting.

"Katara, do you want me to make dinner?" Kagome offered.

"Oh, you don't have to," said Katara.

"You and your friends are helping us find our way home," said Kagome, "The least I can do is make you dinner." Kagome reached into her oversized yellow bag, pulling out ramen from her bag.

"Have you guys ever tried ramen?" Kagome asked.

"Ray what?" Katara asked, "I don't think so."

"It's really good," Kagome as she started to cook it.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.

"Sure what?" Katara asked.

"Is it me, or is there some kind of tension between you and Zuko?" Kagome asked. Katara face immediately hardened.

"What do you mean?" Kagome noticed the change in Katara's tone.

"Did he do something to betray you?" Kagome asked. Katara remained quiet.

"I know how you feel," Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked. Kagome stared at the ramen in the boiling water.

"50 years ago, Inuyasha was in love with a girl named Kikyo," Kagome started, "Naraku deceived them into killing each other and Kikyo bound Inuyasha to a tree. He remained there for 50 years until I, Kikyo's reincarnation, came to free him." Kagome sighed and continued, "Kikyo was revived by an evil witch and every now and then Inuyasha runs off to see her and he doesn't know how much that I love him. It hurts me every time he goes to see her."

"So why do you stay with him?" Katara asked, "Especially if he keeps hurting you." Kagome shrugged.

"I love him too much," she said.

"Well, Zuko didn't do what Inuyasha did," Katara began, "Zuko actually use to chase us all over the world, hunting down Aang. Then there was a time where I thought he had changed. But he betrayed me and the resulted in Aang's almost death." Kagome gasped.

"Yeah," said Katara, "Not long ago, Zuko came back saying he had changed. Again. And after what he did to me, I'm not so eager to trust him again."

"I see why," said Kagome, "But you should talk to Zuko. Maybe he has a reason for chasing Aang. I know Inuyasha goes after Kikyo because she was his first love and now, with her brought back to life, it's like he has a second chance with her." Katara sighed heavily and feel backward onto the ground.

"This is too much stress," she said overly dramatically. Kagome giggled.

"Maybe I will take your advice," said Katara, "If I can ever get through a conversation with Zuko without yelling at him after the second word."

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Talk to Her

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"I smell ramen," said Inuyasha suddenly appearing. Sokka appeared not long after, out of breath and dragging his black sword behind him.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked.

"Inuyasha…said…he smelled ramen…and ran off," said Sokka between pants of breath.

"Inuyasha loves his ramen," said Kagome with a smile.

"What's ramen?" Aang asked as he and Sango reappeared wit armfuls of firewood.

"Really good," said Inuyasha, peering at the boiling water full of noodles.

"Inuyasha calm down before you wet yourself," said Kagome, "He always get's like this when I make ramen."

"I do not!" protested Inuyasha.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face hit the dirt.

"Okay seriously, how do you do that?" Katara asked Kagome.

"It's these beads of subjugation that Inuyasha wears around his neck," explained Kagome, "An old lady named Kaede put them on him so whenever I say sit-" Inuyasha's face hit the dirt again just as he was getting up.

"Oops, sorry Inuyasha," Kagome apologized, then turned back to Katara, "So when I say the 'S' word-"

"This is what happens," came Inuyasha's muffled voice from the ground.

"That is so cool," said Katara.

"It's comes in handy," grinned Kagome. When the ramen was done, Kagome handed it out to every one in bowls. She noticed Zuko remained secluded from the group, sitting against a tree. Taking a bowl of ramen, she walked over to him. Zuko looked up as he sensed her presence.

"Here," she said with a smile, giving him the bowl. Zuko accepted it. Kagome sat across from him.

"Why are you here all alone?" Kagome asked. Zuko nodded toward the group, more specifically, Katara.

"Yeah, she told me about you two," said Kagome, "You really hurt her."

"I don't blame her for not trusting me," Zuko said, looking over at Katara, "She really cares about that guy,"

"Aang?" Kagome asked. Zuko nodded.

"Just give her time," said Kagome, "And try to show her that you really did change." Zuko stared at Kagome for a while and then gave her a small smile and said "I'll try."

* * *

The next day, the group went into town to restock on supplies and try to find information on Naraku's incarnation. They split up into groups and Katara, thanks to Kagome, was stuck with Zuko. 

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you," complained Katara. For the hundredth time in two minutes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I've changed?" said Zuko.

"Until I actually believe you," said Katara, storming ahead of him. Zuko sighed, running a hand through his shaggy black hair, and ran to catch up with her. He found her talking to an old lady at a stand selling fruits. Katara smiled sweetly at the old lady and thanked her. When she walked back to Zuko however, her smile was replaced with the usual frown she wore around him.

"That lady said she saw a jet of black light heading east," she said.

"Well that's good," Zuko said. Katara just shrugged.

"We better head back to camp," she said

**Back at camp**

When everyone came back to camp, they al had the same information. They had all talked to someone who had seen a jet of back light heading east.

Katara was quiet for the rest of the day. After she ate her dinner, she said something about taking a walk and walked off.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Aang said. He stood up and walked off. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Kagome.

"Aang, I know what's bothering Katara," she said, "She's worried about you." Aang raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She doesn't really trust Zuko yet," Kagome said, "I don't know why she's so determined not to trust him." Aang thought back to Jet's betrayal. And Zuko had already betrayed her once. She was bound to be hesitant to trust someone who had betrayed her in the past.

"I think I know why she's like this," said Aang, "I'll talk to her." Kagome nodded and smiled. Aang smiled back at her and headed back down the path Katara had gone down. He found her at a river. She was floating on her back in her white swimsuit, her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. Aang leaned against a tree, taking in her beauty. Her hair floated around her and the setting sun on her tan face made her look like a goddess. Katara had certainly changed in the time they had traveled together. Especially body-wise. Aang couldn't help but notice her beautiful curves, especially when she had been wearing her Fire Nation disguise.

Sensing someone watching her, Katara opened her eyes to see Aang at the shore. She smiled and waved at him. Aang waved back. Katara dove under the water and reappeared not far from the shore.

**I have no clue why, but I'm ending the chapter there. Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	7. Thank You

**Two updates in one day! Yay! Anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"Katara, I want to talk to you," Aang said, sitting on the ground.

"What about?" Katara asked, sitting next to him and wringing out her hair.

"Zuko," said Aang. Her face immediately hardened.

"See, that's what I mean," said Aang.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"Any time even the subject of Zuko comes up, you get this frown on your face," Aang said, "and I hate to say it, but I've never seen you so…mean."

"I'm not that mean to him," Katara protested.

"Katara, when he said he lost is firebending, you laughed and said maybe he wasn't as good as he thought he was," Aang pointed out, "Katara, I think I know what's wrong. Your afraid to trust him again."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, avoiding Aang's eyes. Aang put a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, I know you've been through a lot," he said in a soft voice, "Jet betrayed you, Zuko betrayed you, I understand why your so hesitant to trust him again. But he really has changed. All our firebending practices, the time we went to find a way to get his firebending back, Zuko had plenty of chances to hurt me but he hasn't."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Katara whispered, "I really care about you Aang." Aang's heart lurched as he heard her voice crack with tears.

"I'm scared he's gonna hurt you when I least expect it," Katara said, looking anywhere but at Aang, "I _want _to trust him again, but I'm scared to. I don't want to be hurt again." To her surprise, Katara found herself in Aang's arms.

"Katara, I'm sorry about all you had to go through," he said, "I know you've been through a lot. But I know Zuko won't betray us. He won't hurt you again." Aang heard Katara sniff and his shirt dampen. She was crying.

"Oh Katara,' he said, holding her tightly and letting her cry out her pain. How could he have not seen it before? Despite all Katara had been through, she rarely cried. In fact, the only memory he had of her really crying is when she became a bloodbender and when he accidently burned her. Katara wasn't like most girls crying over every little thing, but had been holding in too many emotions. Aang never noticed how broken she was inside. She lost her mother and been betrayed so much, yet she could seem so strong. Aang loved her so much he wished he could do something.

"I wish I could make the pain go away Katara," Aang said, "I love you so much, I hate to see you like this." Katara's eyes widened.

"Aang did you just say you l-loved me?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Aang aid without hesitation, "I did." Katara hugged him tightly and said through her tears, "I love you too. And thank you Aang."

"For what?" Aang asked. Katara smiled at him.

"Everything."

**(sniffle) This chapter was so touching. I didn't expect Kataang to happen so soon in the story. It just sorta came out when I wrote this. Please Review!**


	8. Tough Girl Talk

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

Aang and Katara returned to camp hand in hand. Everyone sensed a change in them. And if their smiles weren't enough, Toph shouted out "FINALLY!" Zuko looked up from his secluded tree in the corner of the clearing. Katara's gaze turned to Zuko then Aang. Aang gave her a soft smile.

"Zuko, come join us," Katara said politely. Zuko looked at her as if not daring to believe what she just said.

"W-what?" he said.

"Come join us for dinner," she said again, a smile on her face. Zuko stood up hesitantly, walked over to the group and took a seat between Inuyasha and Aang. He accepted the bowl of soup Katara offered him and muttered a "Thank you." Sokka looked from Zuko to Katara and whispered to Toph, "Did we miss something?"

* * *

While flying the next day, Appa flew over a rocky canyon. 

"Hey Toph," said Aang, "Want to get in some earthbending training before we keep going?"

"Sounds good to me," said Toph, "Anyone mind?" Nobody minded the quick stop.

"Kirara could use a rest anyway," said Sango. Kirara and Appa landed in the canyon. Toph and Aang went off to train while everyone else did their own thing. Sango however, followed Toph and Aang. He wasn't waking long before Toph said, "I know you're following us." Sango froze in her place.

"You can come watch is you want," said Toph.

"Thank you," said Sango. She sat on a flat boulder while watching the earthbending take place. She was amazed at how a small blind girl could control such an element. She watched the different techniques that Toph and Aang practiced. It wasn't long before Sango found herself studying the moves and applying them to how she could use her Hirakotsu.

"Hey Sango, wanna come try out these moves instead of watching them?" Toph asked. A look of surprise crossed Sango's face.

"Oh no I couldn't-" Sango began to say.

"Aw come on," Toph said, grapping Sango's arm and dragging her to where she and Aang.

"I know you can't bend, but this move may come in handy with that big boomerang of yours," said Toph, "Twinkletoes go take five."

"Alright," said Aang, walking back to camp.

"Try out this move," Toph said. Toph brought her arm up from her waist to up to her neck, bringing up a rock with her and, swinging her arm forward, sent the rock flying into the distance.

"Now you try," Toph said.

"Okay," said Sango. She did as Toph, but held her Hirakotsu while doing it. When she swung her arm forward, her Hirakotsu went speeding into the distance.

"Whoa, it's never gone that fast," Sango said, catching it as it sped back toward her.

"Well if it's going as fast as it sounded, it should do a lot of damage," said Toph.

"Thanks," said Sango. There was a moment of silence until Sango said sat on the ground and said, "Toph, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" asked Toph, sitting in front of her.

"How can you be such a great fighter when you're blind?" asked Sango, "I mean, I know you see with your feet, but how did you learn to that?"

"When I was little I had ran away from home and hid in a cave," Toph began, "In the cave I met badger moles. Badger moles were the original earth benders. And they're blind, just like me. I could feel them moving around and started to mimic their movements. I learned how they felt how they managed to earthbend and learned how to do it myself."

"That's amazing," said Sango.

"So tell me about yourself," said Toph, "What's up between you and Miroku?"

"What?!" said Sango, shocked by the sudden question, "How did you-what makes you think-I don't-"

"Being a blind earthbender has it advantages," said Toph, "I feel people's heart beat and tell when they are lying or when they're in love." Toph emphasized the last part of the

sentence.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Sango asked.

"Earthbender's honor," said Toph. Sango sighed before speaking.

"Well I am kinda in love with Miroku," Sango began.

"Kinda?" asked Toph with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay I'm madly in love with him!" Sango admitted.

"That's better," said Toph with a smirk, "So continue the story."

"Well, Miroku's a flirt," Sango said.

"Yeah, I figured that out when he asked Sugar Queen to bear his children," said Toph.

"Sugar Queen?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I got nicknames for everyone," said Toph, "So continue your story and stop changing the subject."

"Well, since Miroku flirts with nearly every girl he meets, I don't know he feels the same way about me," said Sango.

"Don't worry," said Toph, "He's in love with you too."

"How do you know?" asked Sango.

"When he was flirting with Katara, his heartbeat was normal," said Toph, "But whenever he's around you his heartbeat speeds up. And if it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel."

"You do?" asked Sango.

"Yeah," said Toph, "I kinda, sorta, unexpectedly fell in love with Sokka."

"Sokka does seem like the flirty type," said Sango.

"He isn't," said Toph, "Girl's are just attracted to him. There's this girl named Suki that I _know _he lovesAnd sometimes I hear him talking in his sleep saying 'Yue'. Even one of our enemy's named Ty Lee likes him."

"So he's quite the lady's man," said Sango.

"Yeah," said Toph, "And you better not tell anyone what I just said," Toph threatened. Sango smiled warmly at her.

"I won't," she said.

**I really liked this chapter. Toph and Sango have the whole tough girl/Miss Independent thing going on. I thought they would get along good. Please Review!**


	9. A Talk

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's a little Tokka chapter. I actually didn't plan to have any Tokka in this story, but after the last chapter, I decided to do it. So here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

Late that night everyone was sleeping soundly. Until the sensitive ears of a blind earthbender picked up the sounds of someone speaking. Toph opened her unseeing eyes, sensing someone moving around and mumbling sleepily "Yue." Toph knew it was Sokka. She closed her eyes again, knowing that eventually, the mumbling would stop. But it didn't. Sokka's mumbles became louder. Toph eventually stood up and walked over to Sokka's sleeping bag. Kneeling down next to him, Toph shook his shoulder and whispered, "Snoozles, wake up."

"Yue, no, don't go," Sokka mumbled.

"Sokka wake up," she said, shaking him harder.

"Yue, Yue," Sokka continued. Toph sighed and pinched Sokka's arm hard. Sokka finally woke up yelling "OUCH!" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking at Toph.

"Toph, what was that for?" Sokka yawned.

"You were talking in your sleep," Toph said, "Actually, it's been going on for weeks."

"Really?" said Sokka.

"Yeah," said Toph, "Sokka, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?" asked Sokka with another yawn.

"Who's Yue?" Toph asked. Sokka was suddenly wide awake.

"How did you-" Sokka began to say.

"You've been saying her name in your sleep," Toph answered. Sokka fell silent.

"You know," said Toph, "You don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"Come with me," Sokka said, "I don't want to wake anyone up." Sokka and Toph stood up. Sokka led her into the forest and they eventually stopped at a nearby river. They sat on a log and Sokka looked up at the full moon.

"I met Yue at the Northern Water Tribe," began Sokka, "This is before we met you. Yue was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. We sorta had a thing going on until she told me she was engaged."

"Ouch," said Toph.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, "We tried to hang out normally after that, but it wasn't working out. And it didn't help that this guy named Zhao invaded the Northern Water Tribe with this huge army. Zhao ended up killing the moon spirit. Yue had been touched by the moon spirit when she was just a baby. It gave her life. And in the end, she gave it back. She's now the moon spirit."

"So she's not really gone," said Toph.

"No," Sokka said, "But sometimes I wish…" Toph heard his voice crack.

"I wish she was still here," Sokka said, his voice sounding chocked as if he was holding back tears.

"It was all my fault," Sokka said, clenching his hands into fists on his lap, "I wasn't there to protect her. I promised to protect her and I broke that promise." By now, Sokka had tears falling down his face. Toph wasn't sure what to do. Comforting people when they were crying was more Katara's job. Eventually Toph took Sokka's hand in her own and laid her head on his shoulder. Sokka looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Comforting you," Toph said, "Is it working?" Sokka smiled softly at her. Toph felt Sokka's hand tighten around hers.

"Yeah," he said softly, "It is." A small smile crossed Toph's face.

"Do you want to go back to camp?" Toph asked.

"Nah," said Sokka, gently laying his head on top of hers, "Let's just stay here a while longer." So the two of them sat their looking out at the calm water of the river. And at that moment, it seemed as if the moon smiled on them.

**That was the first time I tried writing Tokka. How was it? Please Review!**


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Thanks for the great reviews! More Tokka! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

Sokka and Toph returned after almost an hour of just sitting there on the log, talking and holding hands, their heads resting against each other. Toph was about to go back into her earth tent when Sokka asked quietly "Toph, do you mind sleeping near me. In case I have another nightmare." Toph was thankful for the darkness to hide the blush staining her pale cheeks.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said. She walked over to Sokka, lying down next to his sleeping bag. Something warm was draped over her body.

"My coat," said Sokka, answering her question before it was said, "So you don't get cold. You're not cold, are you?"

"No," said Toph, her voice quieter that usual. Suddenly, she felt something push her bangs out of her face and recognized it as Sokka's hand. Then something warm and soft was pressed to her forehead. Sokka's lips.

"Good night Toph," he said softly.

"Goodnight Sokka," she said, then he added quietly, "Sweet dreams."

**I'm so sorry this chapter was so short, but it seemed better by itself than if I continued it. Please Review!**


	11. Guy Talk

**Thanks for the great reviews! I don't know how, but somehow, Tokka has sneaked its way into being a major couple in this story. Anyway, here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"Yo, Sokka, pay attention before I chop ya head off," Inuyasha scolded. It was early the next morning. Aang had gone to practice firebending somewhere with Zuko. The girls were talking about something or other. Him and Sokka were practicing their sword fighting against each other with Miroku sitting against a nearby watching them. Sokka's mind however seemed to be somewhere else.

"Sorry Inuyasha," Sokka said, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well what is it?" asked Inuyasha, sitting on a nearby boulder, "We're not gonna get anywhere with this practice if your distracted." Sokka sat on the ground where he stood.

"Have you guys ever been in love with more than one girl?" Sokka asked, looking at the ground.

"So you're having lady problems Sokka?" said Miroku, a knowing grin on his face.

"Miroku, I don't think he needs your advice," said Inuyasha, "No need to corrupt his mind with your…ways.' Inuyasha shuddered, "So, what's up Sokka?"

"Well, there use to be this girl I knew named Yue," Sokka started, "And I fell in love with her, but she ended up dying. Then I met this girl named Suki. I knew her before I knew Yue and I think I'm in love with her. Now there's this feeling I'm having fro Toph that I never felt before."

"How in the hell can you love _three _girls?" said Inuyasha in disbelief.

"That's not so far from you Inuyasha," said Miroku, "The way you jump between Kikyo and Kagome."

"Keep my relationship with Kagome out of this monk," said Inuyasha.

"But it is true-"

"You know it's not smart to insult me when I've got a huge sword in my hands,"

"I'm just saying-"

"Hello," said Sokka, waving his arms, drawing attention back to himself, "Still here. Still having girl problems."

"Our apologizes Sokka," said Miroku.

"Do these questions have anything to do with what happened between you and Toph last night?" asked Inuyasha.

"How did you-"

"Super hearing," said Inuyasha, his ears twitching on top of his head, "It pays off being a half dog demon."

"You were spying!" said Sokka.

"Spying, eavesdropping, what's the difference," said Inuyasha with a shrug, "Just answer my question."

"Well," said Sokka, "I guess this really starts at the Northern Water Tribe when I met Yue. She was so beautiful. And she was fun to hang out with. But she had an arranged marriage with another guy. Then something happened, I don't want to say what, that caused her to lose her life. It was a while after that that I met up with a girl named Suki that I had met before Yue. Things were kinda awkward at first. I couldn't get Yue out of my head. But eventually I realized that Yue would want me to be happy. But recently, I learned that she may be a prisoner or worse, knowing her captor, dead."

"Toph has always been different," Sokka continued, "Even before Toph joined the group, I saw how different she was from most girls. Even though she's blind, she was so strong. Any other girl I know would use blindness as an excuse not to fight. But Toph, she found a way to make her greatest weakness her greatest strength. Sometimes, we would even forget Toph is blind and she would have to remind us. Toph is one of a kind." Sokka rested his head in his hands.

"Arrrrg! I'm so confused!" he said.

"Is it me or is it that every girl you love dies?" Inuyasha said.

"Not helping," said Sokka wearily, "I just wish I knew what to do."

"Go for the girl who's living," said Inuyasha.

"Look who's talking," Miroku mumbled.

"I heard that," Inuyasha snapped.

"May I give my advice now?" Miroku asked.

"Fine," said Inuyasha, "But when Sokka's scarred for life, don't come crying to me."

"Sokka, only you can figure out what you want," said Miroku, "You're gong to have to pick a girl sooner or later. Neither I nor Inuyasha can tell you whom to choose. You just need to follow your heart." Sokka sighed.

"You're right," said Sokka, "But it's not gonna be easy is it?"

"Not in the slightest," said Inuyasha.

"How do you know?" asked Sokka.

"Inuyasha also has girl problems himself," said Miroku.

"Thanks for telling him my business Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Look," said Inuyasha impatiently, "Long story short. Fifty years ago I fell in love with a girl named Kikyo but an evil demon named Naraku deceived us into killing each other and fifty years later I was freed by Kagome who is Kikyo's reincarnation and now I'm in love with Kagome and I just said I was in love with Kagome didn't I, where the hell did that come from?"

"Well," said Miroku, "That's one girl problem solved."

**This chapter was tricky with all the guy talk. I'm a girl, so I don't really know how guys talk about girls when girls aren't around. How was it? Please Review!**


	12. The Last Chakra

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

Katara and Aang were checking the map they were following to the Eastern Air Temple.

"So will we make it to the Eastern Air Temple in time for the portal?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we're making good time," answered Aang, checking over the map.

"And Naraku's incarnation was said to be traveling east too," said Sango.

"Do you think he's trying to get to the Eastern Air Temple and to the portal?" asked Shippo.

"But how would his incarcation know where the other portal will open?' asked Katara, "Only Aang, Sokka, Toph Zuko and I were there when we were talking about it."

"We were falling through that portal for quite a while," said Kagome, "And we did overhear your voices talking about it. Naraku's incarnation must have heard it too and is planning to go to the portal at the Eastern Air Temple."

"Aang, isn't the Eastern Air Temple where you met the guru?" Katara asked. Aang groaned.

"Yeah," he said, "And I'm not anxious to meet him again."

"Why?" Katara asked. That's when Aang realized that he never told Katara that he didn't master the Avatar State before their fight with Azula and Zuko.

"Ummm," Aang looked at Toph, Kagome, Sango and Shippo, "Can I talk to Katara in private?"

"Of course," said Sango. Her, Toph, Kagome and Shippo stood up and decided to go find Sokka, Inuyasha and Miroku. Kirara however stayed, looking up curiously at Aang and Katara, her tails moving back and forth.

"You can stay Kirara," Aang said, smiling down at the cat demon. Kirara meowed happily and jumped into Aang's lap, allowing him to pet her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Katara asked Aang. Aang sighed.

"Well, remember before we fought Azula and Zuko. I had come back from the Eastern Air Temple and mastered the Avatar State," Aang said, looking down at Kirara in order to avoid Katara's eyes.

"Yeah," said Katara slowly.

"Well, I didn't really master the Avatar State," said Aang, "I couldn't open my last chakra. I mean, I did open it when we were fighting Azula and Zuko but before that, I just couldn't open it."

"Aang, what was the last chakra?" Katara asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Aang asked her. Katara put her hand on the hand Aang wasn't petting Kirara with. Aang finally looked up into her ocean blue eyes.

"Yes," she said, "I want to know." Aang sighed before saying, "For the last chakra, I had to let go of an earthly attachment. Katara, that earthly attachment was you. And I just couldn't let go of you."

"M-me?" Katara said disbelievingly. Aang nodded.

"But Aang, if I'm holding you back from mastering the Avatar State-"

"There's one thing I don't understand though," Aang interrupted, "Roku fell in love with a girl and even married her and he was still a fully realized Avatar. If he could do it, why can't I?"

"Aang are you sure that I'm not holding you back-"

"Katara," Aang said, taking Katara's hands in his, "You're not holding me back. If anything, you inspire me. You inspire me to save the world so no one can ever hurt you again. So that you can be safe." Katara smiled at Aang, tears shining in her eyes.

"Aang," she said, "That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me." She leaned forward, pulling Aang into a hug.

"I love you Katara," Aang whispered in her ear.

"And I love you Aang," Katara said. The moment was broken however when Kirara meowed, jumped out of Aang's lap, walked over to a bush and began meowing at it.

"Shhhh, Kirara shoo," came a voice from the bush, sounding like Sango. Kirara peeked her head into the bush and came out with a white sleeve in her mouth.

"Kirara, let go of my sleeve," came Kagome's voice. Aang and Katara grinned at each other.

"Okay guys, we know you're back there," said Aang.

"Pay no attention to the talking bush," came Sokka's voice. Katara rolled her eyes. Then she noticed the mischievous grin on Aang's face. Aang kicked the ground and the earth near the bush shot upward shooting Sokka, Toph, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo through the sky and landing in a pile at Aang and Katara's feet. Aang and Katara stood there, staring at the guilty eavesdroppers.

"It was their idea," Shippo said, pointing to Kagome and Sango.

"Was not," said Sango.

"Actually Sango I believe both you and Kagome insisted on listening in on Aang and Katara's conversation," said Miroku.

"Miroku, shut up," said Kagome.

"Well, it's true," said Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" Unfortunately, Inuyasha was at the top of the pile and when he sat, everyone went with him.

"Ow, Toph, you're elbow is in my spleen," said Sokka.

"Do you even know where your spleen is?" said Toph. Silence. Then Sokka mumbling "Maybe."

"Shall we find a more private place Aang?" Katara said.

"I think that's a good idea Katara," said Aang. The two of them walked off, Aang wrapping his arm around Katara's waist.

"A more private place for what?!" Sokka shouted after them, still stuck to the ground. Katara called over her shoulder "None of your business." Unfortunately, Sokka was cursing at Aang from the ground to loud to hear the laughter of Aang and Katara as they told each other how priceless the look on Sokka's face was.

**Well, this was a cute chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	13. I Don't Want to Lose You

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! A nice InuyashaxKagome chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

That night Kagome lay awake in her sleeping bag. For some reason, she just couldn't get to sleep. She decided that to go take a walk. Getting quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone, Kagome wandered into the forest, toward the clearing where the boys had been practicing. She sat on a boulder, looking up at the starry sky. A twig snapped behind her. Kagome's head snapped around in time to see a girl step through the shadows.

"Well, well, well," the girl said, "You know it's not safe for young ladies to wander around alone at night." The girl had pale skin, narrow yellow eyes, thin red lips and black haired tied in a bun and held with a hairpiece with a flame on it. She had a smirk on her face. We know her as Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Azula was riding a horrid blind looking creature with large nostrils whose tounge kept darting around. A Shirshu**(sp?)**. Azula was holding in her hand a hairpiece almost identical to hers.

"Here I expected to find my brother Zuko and here I find an oddly dressed girl," said Azula, "Yet, this creature I borrowed off a bounty hunter led me here, which means Zuzu must be nearby. Are you traveling with him?"

_Zuko's her brother? _Kagome thought.

"I-I know no Zuko," Kagome lied. Azula snickered.

"You're a horrible liar," said Azula. She hit the Shirshu, causing its tounge to dart out and hit Kagome. Kagome felt her body freeze up and she fell, paralyzed to the ground. Azula jumped off the Shirshu and walked over to Kagome. Picking her up by her collar, Azula snapped her fingers and a blue flame appeared.

"Now, you're gonna tell me where that traitor brother of mine is," Azula threatened.

"She's not telling you anything," said a strong voice. Kagome heard footsteps behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. She recognized Inuyasha's voice.

"And who are you?" Azula asked, eyeing Inuyasha's ears, "Or better yet, _what _are you?"

"The guy that's gonna kick your as if you don't let go of Kagome," Inuyasha threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"Tsk, tsk, such a dirty mouth," said Azula, "You better watch it," Azula held the flame close to Kagome's neck, "Or else the girl gets it." Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as the flame drew dangerously close to Kagome. She could feel it burning the skin on her neck and whimpered. Then, before Azula could even register what was happening, Inuyasha was running at her yelling "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" His claws cut easily through her metal armor, cutting right into Azula's skin. Azula held a hand to her chest, where blood was pouring out. Knowing that if she kept fighting she'd die, Azula jumped onto the Shirshu and took off into the darkness of the forest.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling next to her paralyzed form, "Why didn't you run away?"

"That animal," Kagome said, "Its tounge hit me and suddenly, I couldn't move." Inuyasha took her up in his arms and hugged her close.

"You know better than to wander off like that," Inuyasha said in a shockingly soft voice.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Worrying you," Kagome said.

"Damn right you worried me," Inuyasha said, "That girl reeked of the smell of human blood and fire. She would have killed you if I got here too late."

"She was a firebender like Zuko," said Kagome, "She said Zuko was her brother, but I had a feeling that she didn't want to find him just for a family reunion. It was like she was hunting him. I've never seen someone look so evil. Her and Naraku make the perfect match." Kagome laughed, then she hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"My neck," Kagome said. Inuyasha brushed back her hair to see the burn mark left my Azula's flame.

"That doesn't look to bad," Inuyasha said, relief clear in his voice. That's when Kagome saw a look in his eyes. A look she only saw him give Kikyo. A look of love.

"Kagome, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Putting yourself in danger. I'm always scarred I'm gonna lose you," Inuyasha answered.

"Because I'm your jewel shard detector," Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha heard the sadness in her voice and it broke his heart, to know that she thought that he thought of her like that, when she was so much more than that to him.

"You're much more than that Kagome," he said soflty.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Instead of answering, Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome's lips softly. When he pulled back Kagome looked at him with a dazed look on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "I-I-Iloveyou,"

"What?" Kagome asked, "You said it to fast."

"Kagome," Inuyasha repeated, "I love you." Kagome looked at him, a look of shock on her face.

"Please say something," Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked into his amber eyes and saw something she rarely saw in them. Fear. He feared her rejection.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile, "I love you too." Inuyasha sighed in relief and grinned at her.

"But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I thought I was in love with Kikyo," Inuyasha said, "But Kagome, I didn't know love until I met you."

"Aw, Inuyasha," said Kagome, tears in her eyes, "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Keh, don't get used to it," Inuyasha said, although he had a huge grin on his face. Kagome, feeling some of the feeling getting back into her arm, reached up and stroked on of Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha purred pleasantly.

"Although, you can get used to it if you keep doing that," he said. Kagome giggled.

**Finally! I got some InuyashaxKagome in this story. This thing has been hovering over me forever begging to be written. Please Review!**


	14. Trouble

**After Son Kenshin pointed out a mistake in my earlier chapters (a mistake I've now fixed) that may confuse people who haven't watched Inuyasha, I just wanted to say that if anyone is confused on which character is which, then just tell me and I'll clear it up. On a brighter note, here's chapter 14 of **_**Legend**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly, looking around at the darkness of the forest.

"They have been gone pretty long," said Sango. The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention. They all turned around to see Inuyasha emerging through the darkness of the trees holding a sleeping Kagome bridal style in his arms.

"What happened to Kagome?" Katara asked.

"She was attacked," Inuyasha explained.

"I can heal that burn on her neck," Katara said noticing the injury Kagome had gotten from Azula, "Put her in the tent." Inuyasha nodded, walking into the tent, Katara following behind her. Inuyasha emerged from the tent alone.

"Zuko, can I speak to you in private?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh yeah, sure," Zuko said, wondering why Inuyasha would want to talk to him. The two of them walked into the forest. The sun was just rising, its light peering through the trees. They were walking for a couple of minutes until Inuyasha stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Kagome told me something interesting on the way here," Inuyasha said.

"What was it?" Zuko asked.

"She said your sister was the one who attacked her," Inuyasha said, "Why would your sister hurt someone for no reason." Zuko chuckled coldly.

"You don't know my sister," he said, "She's pure evil. She would do anything to get her way. She hates me."

"Sound like my brother Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"You have a sibling that hates your guts too?" Zuko asked.

"Hate my guts," Inuyasha said with a humorless laugh, "We get into a sword fight everytime we meet. He despises me because he's a full demon and I'm a half demon."

"Me and Azula tart an Agni Kai whenever we meet," Zuko said.

"Agni Kai?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A fire duel," said Zuko.

"Is that how you got that scar?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," said Zuko, "It was ummm, my dad."

"Your own dad did that to you?" said Inuyasha in disbelief. Inuyasha may have lost his parents at a young age, but they both loved him. He couldn't imagine either of his parents doing something like that.

"Burned me, banished me, scarred me for life," Zuko said.

"And you can say that so calmly?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I don't care what he thinks of me," said Zuko, "I mean, I did once. When I was different. But now I realize that he's my father and if he really loved me, he wouldn't do anything so cruel to me."

"And I thought my life was hard," Inuyasha said.

"Did you happen to notice where Azula was going?" Zuko asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and picked up Azula's scent of fire and human blood.

"Smells like she's heading east," Inuyasha said.

"Smells?" asked Zuko with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a good sense of smell being a half dog demon," said Inuyasha.

"Wait a minute," said Zuko a look of concentration of his face, "Azula heading _east_…" Realization dawned on Inuyasha's face.

"Like Naraku's incarnation," he said, "Do you think they could both be heading toward the Eastern Air Temple?"

"Maybe," said Zuko, "But she can't know about the portal or Naraku's incarnation."

"Unless she met his incarnation," Inuyasha said.

"This is bad," said Zuko, "We need to get to the Eastern Air Temple _now_. If she really teamed with Naraku's incarnation, we have a real bad situation on our hands."

**(groans) Another guy talk. Man these are hard to write. Please Review!**


	15. The Battle

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

Zuko and Inuyasha raced through the forest back to camp. They arrived out of breath.

"What wrong?" asked Katara, emerging from the tent.

"Azula," Zuko panted, "She was the one who attacked Kagome. Inuyasha smelled her heading east. We think she's working with Naraku's incarnation."

"We have to leave _now_," Inuyasha said.

"But what about Kagome?" said Shippo.

"She's fine," Katara said, "I used waterbending to heal that burn on her neck."

"Can she move?" Inuyasha asked, "She said that Azula attacked with an animal that paralyzed her body."

"Probably a Shirshu," said Katara, "But she's moving around now. She's perfectly fine. Knowing Azula, we're lucky she wasn't hurt any worse."

"Then we better leave now," Aang said. Everyone hurriedly packed up camp. Shippo filled Kagome in on everything that Zuko and Inuyasha had told them. Within minutes, Appa and Kirara were soaring through the sky toward the Eastern Air Temple.

"We're almost there," said Aang as the Eastern Air Temple came into view. Appa landed in the courtyard of the air temple.

"Let's split up and find Azula and Naraku's incarnation," said Sokka.

"Oh, there will be no need for," said a familiar drawling voice. Everyone took a battle stance, Inuyasha and Sokka unsheathing their swords as Azula stepped behind one of the large elaborately designed pillars. Next to her was a beautiful young girl about Kagome's age with pale skin and vivid purple eyes. She was dressed in long black robes and had straight black hair that fell to her waist. Her face was emotionless.

"I don't think you know my new friend, Lireya," Azula said with a smirk, gesturing

toward the girl in black. A small smirk appeared on Lireya's face.

"That's Naraku's incarnation," Inuyasha said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Inuyasha are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"Positive," said Inuyasha, "She has Naraku's stench all over her."

"Isn't Naraku a guy?" asked Toph.

"Yeah, why?" said Kagome.

"Naraku's incarnation is a girl? That's wrong on so many levels," said Toph.

"The half breed is right," said Lireya, her voice so cold that it seemed as if the temperature dropped, "I am the incarnation of Naraku."

"Naraku must be losing his touch," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "You don't look like much."

"Don't underestimate her Inuyasha," said Miroku, "That girl has a powerful demonic aura."

"Please," said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes, "I'll take her down in one blow!" He ran toward Lireya. Then, something happened that shocked everyone. In the middle of Lireya's forehead appeared a bright yellow eye. Inuyasha, as if by some unseen force, stopped in his tracks.

"I can't move," he said.

"I should have warned you," said Azula, checking her nails, "Lireya has the power to move things with her mind. Including humans. Or in your case, half-demons."

"And I can do this," said Lireya. Using her mind, she flung Inuyasha backward into one of the pillars.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome running to his side.

"I'm fine," said Inuyasha as Kagome helped him up.

"I'll take care of this," said Sango, "HIRAKOTSU!" Sango flung her weapon at Lireya, only to have it swing right back at her, hitting her stomach.

"Sango!" cried out Miroku, "That's it. I have something she can't deflect," putting out his right hand he yelled "WIND TUNNEL" Everything began to draw near Miroku's hand, including Lireya. Azula shot lightning right toward Miroku.

"Watch out!" Zuko yelled. He jumped into the lightning's path and redirected it into the distance.

"Look's like you learned a new trick Zuzu," said Azula.

"Don't call me that!" said Zuko, shooting fireballs toward Azula. Lireya used her mind to redirect the fireballs right at Zuko. Katara used her water to extinguish them into nothing but steam, clouding the battlefield.

"Were are they?" said Aang. Suddenly, Lireya was soaring above the steam.

"Aw come on!" said Sokka, "She can _fly _too?!" Lireya disappeared inside the stem.

"I'll clear this up," said Aang, using his airbending to clear the field just in time to see a jet of lighting. Toph brought up a rock shield to protect everyone.

"How can we beat these two?" said Toph as Lireya used her mind to break the shield and Azula shot lightning at them again.

"If only I had my bow and arrow," said Kagome as everyone dodged the lightning, "That eye is her power source. If we take it out, we take Lireya out. Then we can take on Azula."

"I can use my fox magic to turn into a bow," said Shippo, avoiding a fireball heading his way and landing at Kagome's feet, turning into a bow.

"I still need an arrow," said Kagome, avoiding a pillar that Lireya used her mind to collapse.

"I've got an idea," said Katara. She quickly bent the water out of her pouch and froze it in the shape of an arrow, "Kagome catch!" Katara through the ice arrow and Kagome caught it. She tried to aim at Lireya's yellow eye, but Lireya wouldn't stay still.

"I can't get an aim on her," said Kagome, "She won't stay still." Aang got an idea.

"Kagome, when I saw 'now', shoot your arrow okay?" Aang said, using airbending to deflect a fireball Azula sent his way. Kagome nodded. Running out of Azula's range of fire, Aang kicked the ground, sending up a huge rock right at Lireya.

"Foolish humans!" Lireya laughed, "Don't you get it yet? You can't defeat me!"

"NOW!" Aang shouted. Kagome shot the ice arrow. Lireya blew up the rock with her mind, but did not see the ice arrow right behind it coming her way. The ice arrow hit her right in her yellow eye and went right through her head. Lireya fell to the ground, holding her bleeding head.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his Tetseigua. The attack hit Lireya. Everyone heard her anguished scream as she was destroyed. A look of shock crossed Azula's face.

"You're outnumbered Azula," said Zuko as everyone turned to Azula, ready to attack her, "It's eleven to one." Azula smirked. So quickly that almost no one saw it, she shot lightning at a nearby balcony causing it to collapse. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time. When the dust cleared, Azula was nowhere in sight.

"She escaped," said Zuko.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Aang. Everyone nodded, checking for any major injuries. Everyone seemed to be fine. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the nearby hallway. Thinking it was Azula, everyone turned toward the hallway, ready to attack. It wasn't her though. It was an old looking dark skinned man in a simple white robe.

"Aang," he said, "It's nice to see you again." Aang dropped his battle stance and his stomach dropped as he stared into the face of Guru Pathik.

**Whew. That was a long chapter. I just want to know, Miroku's wind tunnel is in his right hand, right? And does anyone else find it creepy that Naraku's main incarnations (Kagura and Kanna) are girls instead of guys? Anyway, Please Review!**


	16. The Legend

**Here is the final chapter of **_**Legend**_**. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Shinobi Bender**

**TwilightG**

**kitkat.the.pirate**

**darknessofmyheart**

**Son Kenshin**

**Nazuna KuroTsuki**

**Kirai-Ninja**

**inukag.lover19**

**Miko in training**

**Demonking101**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha.**

"Guru Pathik!" said Aang in surprise.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" said Guru Pathik with a kind smile.

"Oh yeah," said Aang, "This is Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo."

"It is nice to meet all of you," said Guru Pathik, "And it's nice to finally meet you Katara. Aang has told me about you." Aang blushed.

"Yeah, about that," said Aang, "I have a question. You told me I couldn't be in love. But Avatar Roku had fallen in love and gotten married and he was still a fully realized Avatar. So why can't I be in love with Katara?" But the end of his sentence, annoyance was clear in Aang's voice.

"Ah, I figured you would ask me that soon," said Guru Pathik, "Telling you to let go of the one you love was actually a test. If you were willing to let go of the one you love, just to save her, then you were ready to master the Avatar State."

"So that was all a test?" said Aang, "I could go into the Avatar State all along and have control of it?" Guru Pathik nodded.

"So we went through all that stuff in the Fire Nation," said Sokka, "And that _whole _time Aang could have just glowed it up and we would have won."

"Yes, pretty much," said Guru Pathik calmly, "Now I have a question for you."

"What is it?" asked Aang. Guru Pathik pointed to Inuyasha and his friends, "Why do they look so odd?" Aang turned to Inuyasha.

"Oh, they came through a portal from another world," said Aang.

"Oh, I know that legend. It's written in on of the halls here," Guru Pathik said, "I always wondered if it was real. How long have you been here?"

"Seven days," said Kagome. Then her eyes widened and she turned to Aang, "The portal!"

"Oh yeah!" said Aang hitting himself in the head, "Guru Pathik, you didn't happen to notice where the portal is suppose to appear, did you?"

"It should be here in a few minutes," said Guru Pathik, looking at the sun, it was said to appear at sunset.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving," said Katara.

"We'll miss you all," said Kagome.

"Remember those sword moves," said Inuyasha, "And Zuko, make sure to put that sister of yours in her place."

"I'll remember," said Sokka.

"I can't wait until the day I put Azula in her place," said Zuko with a small smile.

"And Sango, remember those earthbending moves I taught you," said Toph.

"I will Toph," said Sango.

"And Aang, remember what I told you about ladies," Miroku said with a knowing smile. Everyone turned to Miroku.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something that will scar me for life," said Aang shaking his head.

"And Shippo, you stay cute," said Katara, kneeling down to the fox demon and giving him a hug.

"No problem," said Shippo with smile. Hugs were exchanged. At least, the girls hugged. The guys just kinda shook hands. Even Momo and Kirara shared parting words…meows…noise, things. Then a bright white light appeared in the center of the courtyard.

"Time to go," said Inuyasha as he and his friends walked toward the white light.

"Bye everyone," said Kagome.

"Goodbye," said Sango. Kirara meowed goodbye.

"Take care," said Miroku.

"Bye bye," said Shippo. They walked into the light and disappeared.

"So that's it?" said Toph.

"I guess so," said Katara, "I'm gonna miss them."

"Me too," said Aang.

"So back to training for the next invasion?" said Sokka.

"Looks like it," said Katara.

So that was it. Their adventure with Inuyasha and the gang was over. Little did they know was that hundreds of years later, even after they all died, the repopulated Air Nomads still talked of the legend of the Aang Gaang, and the humans and demons from another world.

**THE END! I'm always sad to see my stories end. But that means a new story is on its way! My new story will be a _Danny Phantom _one so look out for it. And Please Review!**


End file.
